Chaine de drabbles
by Chibi-Mikansama
Summary: Quelques petits drabbles, ou textes très courts sur Oz et sa bande. 5 - Émouvantes retrouvailles/ 6 - Cauchemar  Attention, risque de spoiles.
1. Oz : La bonne blague !

Hello tout le monde ! Voici mon premier texte sur le fandom Pandora Hearts. C'est également mon tout premier drabble donc ne soyez pas trop sévère ;).

**Spoile sur la fin du tome 5 nouvellement paru en France. Mieux vaut l'avoir lu pour comprendre.** C'est un délire qui m'est venu à l'esprit dès la seconde où j'ai lu le passage, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

La bonne blague !

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Oz était confortablement installé dans son lit, Gil et Alice ronflant de part et d'autre de sa couche. Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres du garçon : il repensa à ce qu'il venait de vivre, à la « miraculeuse » intervention de Jack Vessalius au QG de Pandora et à l'agitation qu'avait créé sa déclaration. Ses yeux émeraudes pétillèrent d'excitation alors qu'il se remémorait la scène en détail : quelle expérience unique ! Le blondinet éclata d'un rire enfantin, réveillant ainsi ses deux compagnons qui s'enquirent immédiatement de sa santé. Avec un sourire rayonnant, Oz les regarda d'un œil moqueur avant de s'exclamer :

« Je vous ai bien eu ! »

* * *

Mots : 113

Voilà, j'espère que ce modeste drabble vous a plu, merci de l'avoir lu ^^


	2. GilBreak : Bon anniversaire Gilbert !

**Voici un second drabble, enfin, j'aurais aimé en faire un vrai drabble, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le raccourcir d'avantage.**  
**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Break l'avait convié à prendre le thé dans le jardin, autour d'une table dressée à l'ombre des arbres. Alors qu'ils sirotaient tranquillement leur breuvage, Xerxès pointa du doigt un paquet posé à terre. Gil l'interrogea du regard, perplexe ; il ne se serait quand même pas soucié de lui offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire ? Il approcha sa main du présent, ému de cette attention ; jamais il n'aurait cru que cet homme pourrait faire preuve de délicatesse envers lui.

Son visage d'enfant illuminé d'un sourire, Gilbert saisit le paquet pour défaire l'énorme nœud qui l'ornait. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à découvrir son cadeau avec enthousiasme, un effrayant couinement se fit entendre, aiguë et menaçant. Il n'aurait pas osé ? Pas _ça _? La peur le figea, les mains crispées sur le ruban. Il hésitait. Le cœur battant, il prit son courage à deux mains ; peut-être avait-il mal entendu, et le sourire aimable que lui adressait son hôte l'encourageait à continuer. Toutefois, dès lors que le paquet fut libéré de toute entrave, un monstre jaillit pour lui sauter à la gorge.

Un cri déchira la quiétude du jardin tandis que le garçon prenait ses jambes à son cou pour fuir loin de cette horrible créature, et qu'un rire joyeux s'élevait dans son dos.

Celui qui avait avait confié sa phobie des chats à ce malade allait l'entendre !

* * *

**mots : 228**  
**Merci de votre lecture^^ Vous pouvez toujours me donner des idées de drabbles si vous en avez, sachez tout de même que je n'ai pas vu l'animé, pas encore ;)**  
**A la prochaine !**


	3. AliceGil : Possessivité

**Ce fandom m'inspire, alors voici un troisième drabble.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

« Je te dis que c'est le mien ! S'écria Alice.

-Surement pas, rétorqua Gilbert. »

Tous deux tiraient de part et d'autre de l'objet de leur convoitise, désireux de se l'approprier, mais surtout, de l'éloigner de son rival. Chacun s'évertuait à faire lâcher prise à l'autre, tirant de toutes ses forces, à grands renforts d'éloquents « Il est pas à toi ! ». Tout à coup, Alice s'arrêta de tirer pour se ruer sur le jeune homme et marteler son crane de ses poings, hurlant de menaçants « LÂCHEUH ! »

À peine un mètre plus loin, Oscar ne pouvait contenir son fou rire devant un tel spectacle. Entre deux respirations, il parvint tout de même à s'adresser à la source du conflit.

« Ça va, Oz ? Tu tiens le coup ? »

* * *

**mots : 137**

**Et voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ;) A bientôt^^**


	4. Break : Kidnapping

**Et en voici encore un quatrième très... inspiré ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Depuis des heures, Xerxès remuait ciel et terre et la recherche de sa précieuse amie. Il était pourtant certain de s'être endormi à ses côtés, et pourtant à son réveil, elle n'était nulle part. Il avait d'abord exploré l'intérieur du bâtiment, espérant la croiser au détour d'un couloir, en vain. Il avait un instant cru entrevoir l'éclat de sa soyeuse chevelure ondulée, mais avait eu la déception de trouver une autre femme. Elle avait disparu. Il était à présent dans le jardin, l'inquiétude lui broyant les entrailles à l'idée d'un kidnapping. Cette pensée lui retourna l'estomac ; et si ses ravisseurs la torturait ?

Effrayé par les images qui s'imposaient à lui, il tomba à genoux, les mains levées vers le ciel, ses larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues, lâchant un profond cri de désespoir.

« Émily ! »

* * *

**mots : 140**

**Hem... le pauvre piti choux ^^"**

**Merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laiser votre avis, je suis encore novice en drabble ;)**


	5. Alice : Émouvantes retrouvailles

Ce parfum ! Elle le reconnaitrait entre mille, il n'y avait nul doute à avoir, elle en était certaine. Elle se leva d'un bond, humant l'air avec attention avant de se précipiter vers la source de cette odeur. Elle allait enfin le retrouver ! Elle était si heureuse qu'elle ne se soucia pas de bousculer quelques gêneurs qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Le cœur léger, Alice s'engouffra en hâte dans un couloir, impatiente d'être près de lui. Il lui avait tellement manqué ! Depuis quelques jours, elle ne cessait de parler de lui tant elle rêvait de ces retrouvailles et à présent, son vœu allait enfin se réaliser. Le cœur battant, un sourire illuminant son visage, elle ouvrit avec entrain la porte de la cuisine. Il était là, reposant sagement sur la table.

Son cher rôti de bœuf.

* * *

**Mots : 139**

**Euh... rien à dire pour ma défense ^^ Merci de votre lecture.**


	6. Break : Cauchemar

Il écoutait avec horreur l'homme devant lui faire son rapport. Comment avait-il pu laissé cela arriver ? Comment allait-il vivre à présent ? Au bord des larmes, il luttait contre son esprit torturé qui lui imposait cette terrible vérité : sa vie était foutue. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur qui saignait. À présent, il devait renoncer à ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, et qui rendait cette lutte contre l'abysse tellement plus supportable. Lorsqu'il sortit du bâtiment, une phrase résonnait encore dans son esprit, la plus douloureuse de toutes, comme un poignard planté un plein cœur. Son dentiste avait gâché sa vie.

« M. Break, vu l'état de vos dents, il va falloir renoncer aux sucreries. »

* * *

**Mots : 125**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce drabble ^^**


	7. Break : Dilemme

**En voilà un petit nouveau tout beau ^^**  
**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, leur départ était imminent et il ne pouvait se permettre de les retarder. Il ne pouvait emporter en choisir qu'un seul. Il considéra longuement chacun des objets qu'il aimait tant, il aurait voulu tous les emporter mais la place lui manquait, et il risquait d'être encombré s'il en prenait trop. Et puis, ils ne partaient pas si longtemps. Seulement, il avait l'impression que sa survie pourrait dépendre de tout ce qu'il ne pouvait emporter, il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait s'en sortir s'il ne les avait pas tous avec lui.

« Break, rapplique ! hurla Gilbert . »

Xerxès poussa un profond soupir résigné avant de lever une main tremblante : son choix était fait. Il saisit alors le plus gros paquet de caramels qui se présentait à lui et qui serait son seul réconfort durant la trajet qui l'attendait.

* * *

**mots : 146**

**Merci d'avoir lu ^^**


End file.
